my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai Ryutai
Ai Ryutai '(流体 愛 ''Ryūtai Ai) is a second year student in Skiketsu High's Class 2-A. One of the students in her school's Hero course, she is also known by her Hero alias 'The Fluid Hero: Jellyfish '(流体ヒーロー：クラゲ Ryūtai Hīrō: Kurage). She is Zenji Kaisei's best friend. Appearance Ai's entire body is a bubblegum pink. Due to the texture and smoothness of her body she also gives off a slight luster. Instead of possessing hair, Ai has pink flesh in the shape of long hair that goes down to her knees with a cowlick swept to the right side of her face. Instead of ears she also has two large, ovular holes on the side of her head. Her eyes are red with black sclera, and she has numerous holes over her body. She is ordinarily seen wearing the Skiketsu High student uniform, complete with its cap. Her Hero costume consists of a black bodysuit which reveals her shoulders, with her still wearing her cap on her head. Personality Ai is a bubbly and joyful individual that most people enjoy being around. She often uses her approachable personality to her advantage, allowing her to get what she wants from fellow students and teachers alike. As such she considers herself be somewhat manipulative, but never tries to get something at the expense of others. Ai is also non-confrontational, preferring to ride out any issues and vent to her friends than approach the source of any discomfort directly, not unless she reaches a certain threshold of rage. Despite her bubbly demeanor, she still has deep-seated depression and insecurities which she tries to mitigate by talking to her friends. Abilities Quirk '''Fluid Body (流体ボディ Ryūtai Bodi): Ai's entire body is made from a malleable substance which she can manipulate at her will, although using it requires the activation of her Quirk Factor. Outside of the possession of a primary core, she has virtually no internal organs. Similarly to an octopus, her body uses distributed intelligence, with her neurons being located throughout her entire body instead of just her core. Through the manipulation of her body, she can stretch out her limbs, create extra appendages, and even make herself completely flat. The restrictions of her body are almost limited entirely to her imagination. However, she is unable to create more mass or volume and is limited to the amount her body is made from. Ai has trained her Quirk to be able to activate incredibly quickly, transforming from her normal form into a puddle in an instant. On top of that, Ai is also capable of detaching her body parts and having them act according to her will, but the pain from them being hit still goes back to her. Ai is also capable of using her Quirk to regenerate, but it is considered much slower and overall inferior in comparison to other regeneration Quirks, such as Hyper Regeneration. She can seemingly only regenerate when some of her neurons have been destroyed. While she primarily uses her Quirk to restrain targets, those with strength-based Quirks can still easily break free of her grasp unless she managed to completely remove all of their leverage. Ai also feels any pain that is done onto her body regardless of what part of her is struck. While she can easily heal from a strike to her body, if her core is damaged, she will die. Super Moves * Liquid Cage (液体ケージ Ekitai Kēji): Ai molds her body into a viscous shape. She then wraps her body around her opponent, entrapping them inside of her body. The method in which she forms her body puts immense pressure on her target, making it incredibly difficult for her target to escape. By slowly compressing her body onto her opponent, she can also crush them while making it even more difficult to escape. Stats Equipment Hero Costume: Ai's Hero Costume is a skin-tight, black bodysuit which is made using her own cells. As such, her suit shape shifts with her, and is capable of adding more mass and volume to increase the strength and weight of whatever form she takes. When she activates her Quirk, her suit turns pink to match the rest of her body when she activates her Quirk. Relationships Zenji Kaisei Zenji and Ai met at a session of an acting class and quickly became friends. Overtime, their relationship matured, and the two consider each other best friends. Ai finds Zenji to be an exceptional human being, and is always willing to listen to her venting and confides her secrets with him. She displays a great deal of public affection to Zenji, hugging and kissing him in front of others. She even thanked him with a hug and kiss on the cheek naked and after pushing through a police barricade after the raid on The Professor's hideout. Griselle Hideaki Griselle does not like Ai. The two appear cordial in public, but Griselle displays immense jealously whenever Ai displays her regular affection to Zenji. It doesn't help that Ai is also incredibly attractive and was formerly one of Zenji's crushes. Ai appears to oblivious to Griselle's disdain for her and still attempts to talk to her as a friend. Battles and Events The Professor Arc *The Professor Hideout Raid Trivia * Ai's appearance is based off of a female version of Majin Buu from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Ai's Shiketsu hat was photoshopped on by Nearó Unlimited. * Regarding Ai's academic life and performance, her Shiketsu data is as follows: ** She is student No. 1 in Class 2-A. * In Zenji's mental list of the most important women in his life, Ai ranks fourth. * With her birthday taking place in March, Ai is the second youngest student in Class 2-A, as everyone was 16 when they started Shiketsu's school year in early April. Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Class 2-A (Shiketsu)